


Fanart: Almost Home

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4647243">In Spite of Everything, the Stars</a> Merlin and Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Almost Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Spite of Everything, the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647243) by [mushroomtale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale), [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



> Mood music: **I Of The Storm** \- _Of Monsters and Men_
> 
> [In Spite of Everything, the Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4647243) Merlin and Arthur for [Polomonkey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). u////u I know I said I’d make something icon-worthy for your bday, but… *sighs and nuzzles in apology* <333
> 
> On [Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/139790642816/mood-music-i-of-the-storm-of-monsters-and-men).

  



End file.
